


Something Rash

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [99]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt ##155: “A day without laughter is a day wasted.” ― Nicolas Chamfort, Longing, Ravenclaw Tower.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Rash

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt ##155: “A day without laughter is a day wasted.” ― Nicolas Chamfort, Longing, Ravenclaw Tower.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Something Rash

~

Reporting to work on his best friend’s last day was bittersweet. Unsurprisingly, Harry found Ron at his desk, bent over paperwork. 

Looking up, Ron stood. “Welcome back, mate!” 

Harry smiled. “And I guess it’s bon voyage for you,” he said, clasping Ron’s hand, pulling him into a loose hug. 

“Oh, we’ll see each other on occasion,” Ron mumbled into his shoulder. When they separated, Ron’s eyes were suspiciously bright, however. “It’s not like I’m leaving the country.” 

“True.” Harry exhaled. “So, any word who they’re planning to stick me with?”

“Nope.” Ron shrugged. “If anyone knows, they’re not telling me.” 

“Oh well.” Harry inclined his head. “Want to fill me in on what happened with the potion smuggling case?” 

Ron grinned, leaning his hip on their shared desk. “Sure. So it turns out Parvati’s been smuggling for a while, several months, in fact, and she wasn’t the only Ministry employee involved, although at least she was the only Auror—” 

But, as Ron told him about how deep the conspiracy went, Harry found his mind wandering. Was it selfish to hope that Robards would ask him who _he_ wanted to work with? And was it ridiculous that his deepest longing was to work with someone who wasn’t an Auror but who’d proven he could withstand the pressures of a case? 

Would Severus be interested, though? And would there be objections from the other Aurors? Outside consultants were sometimes hired on as regulars, but he’d never heard of a case of a consultant and an Auror permanently assigned as partners.

“…in Azkaban for a long time.” 

“Good,” Harry said. “She deserves it. How’s Padma taking it?” 

Ron shook his head. “No idea. Although you know Ravenclaws. I bet she had no idea what Parvati was getting up to on the side. At least there’s nothing linking her to the case.” 

“Right.” Harry sighed. “It must have been a shock to her.” 

“Hell, it was a shock to _us_ , so yeah.” Ron clapped Harry’s shoulder. “All right, enough talk about the case. I have to pack up my desk, and Robards wants to see us both. Hey, maybe he’ll tell you who your new partner is then.” 

“Maybe.” Harry rolled his eyes. “That can wait. C’mon, I’ll help you pack.” 

It was a quiet day for the DMLE. The only calls were about burglaries in Diagon Alley and nuisance vandalism that turned out to be bored kids. Other Aurors took them, leaving Harry and Ron to handle reports. Harry made sure Ron did his share. “I’m not doing your paperwork when you’re gone,” he said. “And if you think I won’t bring it over to the shop for you to do, then you’re mistaken.” 

Ron sighed. “You’re supposed to be my friend,” he said mournfully.

“I am.” Harry grinned. “Doing your own paperwork builds character.” 

Holding up two fingers, Ron made a rude noise before returning to his reports. Harry burst out laughing. 

“You two are having a good day,” came a voice from the door.

“Hermione!” Ron’s face lit up and he jumped to his feet. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d check on my two favourite men,” she said, giggling as Ron folded her into his arms and kissed her. “But clearly you’re both fine.”

“How do you know that?” Harry asked, curious. 

Hermione smiled. “You’re laughing. They say a day without laughter is a day wasted.” 

Watching Ron and Hermione made Harry miss Severus. He sighed, looking away. 

“And now you’re not laughing.” Sliding out of Ron’s arms, Hermione walked over to Harry. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Suddenly, Harry squared his shoulders. Why _couldn’t_ he work with Severus? What could it hurt to tell Robards his idea? Maybe he’d even agree. And even if he didn’t, at least he’d tried. “I’m fine, actually. Brilliant.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Oh, hell. I recognise that look. You’re plotting something rash.” 

Rash? Maybe. Still, he had to try. Harry shrugged. “Maybe. Now, didn’t you say we had a meeting with Robards?”

Slowly, Ron nodded. “Yeah.” 

Rising, Harry started for the door. “Then let’s go.” 

“Wait, I thought you said the meeting could wait,” Ron said. “Why are you so eager to go now?” 

Hermione, sharp as she was, got it immediately. “I think Harry has an interesting proposition for Robards.” 

Harry grinned at her. “I do.” 

Hermione winked. “Good luck.” 

~


End file.
